A un mes del final
by Nami-007
Summary: Creo que dicho esto, está claro que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Harry/Hermione. Oneshot.


_Hola me alegro de que Un día de primavera os haya gustado. Os dejo con otro one-shot. Espero que éste también os guste. Porfis dejad reviews_

**A un mes del final**

- Harry de verdad que no te habias dado cuenta - dijo Ron a modo de replica.

- No, jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza... Sabes que tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que le gustaba a tu hermana, pero no me lo esperaba de ella. Yo... sólo somos amigos, yo lo veía así...

- ¿Éstas seguro? No sé, Harry, te imaginas una vida futura sin ella - Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Pero porque es mi amiga, no porque la quiera de otra forma.

- ¿Seguro? Trata de imaginarte dentro de 15 años... has formado una familia. ¿Y quién es esa persona que comparte tu vida? Crees que serás capaz de conocer a alguien que te entienda con sólo mirarte como lo hace ella. Crees que habrá alguien mejor que ella que comprenda lo que has pasado durante toda tu vida. ¿Sabes, Harry? Ni siquiera yo estuve en todas aquellas partes importantes en el hecho de enfrentarte contra mortífagos y en general cualquier enemigo, ella estuvo allí junto a ti... y te ayudó, hasta cuando estuvo inconsciente en 2º año. Ella te comprende más que nadie... Pero si eres tan tonto como para dejársela en bandeja a Viktor Krum es que no te la mereces.

- Pero yo nunca la he visto de otra manera, yo - Después de unos segundos Harry había comenzado a procesar toda esa información que Ron le había dado.

- Vamos, Harry, tú también la quieres y no te has dado cuenta. Verás hay algo que me quedó muy marcado... aquella vez que fuimos al Departamento de Misterios, cuando los mortífagos comenzaron a perseguirnos, tú la agarraste y la pusiste delante de ti... y ni siquiera con eso te has dado cuenta... no lo entiendo Harry. Está muy claro. De aquí un mes todo habrá acabado y Hogwarts será un recuerdo. Nos veremos, pero no será lo mismo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Que acabe con un chico que no le valga la pena. Tú y ella estáis hechos el uno para el otro porque simplemente os comunicáis sin palabras. En fin, piénsalo. ¿Vale? - Ron se levanto del sofá - Me voy, he quedado con Luna - dijo mientras salía de la Sala Común.

Harry no lo entendía, en que momento ella había comenzado a enamorase de él. A lo mejor desde que se conocían. Pero eso era imposible, ella no era así. ¿Y entonces? Aquel abrazo antes de su primer enfrentamiento con Voldemort. No podía ser posible, entonces cómo había aguantado todas la cosas que le había explicado de Cho. Oh vaya, por eso el día que Cho me besó, ella parecía enfadada. Le debía querer mucho para ser capaz de no importarle esos hechos. Como es posible, soy un idiota.

Al cabo de una hora, Harry seguía delante de la chimenea, que no calentaba, sentado en el sofá. El retrato de la Dama se abrió y ella entró.

- Hola, Harry - dijo tranquilamente.

- Hola, Hermione - ella no sabía que Harry se había enterado de sus sentimientos, Harry había encontrado un trozo de pergamino dentro del libro de Transformaciones que ella le había dejado - ¿Podríamos hablar, por favor?

- Claro Harry ¿Qué sucede? - se sentó al lado de él. Éste comenzó a ponerse nervioso, lo más extraño es que no sabía por qué.

- Pues - no sabía qué le pasaba pero no dejaba de mirarla embobado.

- Harry ¿te encuentras bien? - Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Sí... y no. Yo... verás... es que... nunca pensé que... tú... a mí... pues... y ni siquiera te puedo pedir consejo.

- Cada vez tienes el cabello más rebelde. ¿Lo sabías? - dijo mientras le tocaba el cabello - Tenemos el mismo problema, mira, el mío es horrible. Un día, si me ayudas, podríamos hacer una poción alisadora. A mi me funcionó hace tres años... ¿Qué tal si el último día de Hogwarts? - Hermione intentaba que Harry se calmara.

- Claro. Espero que funcione, pero no te preocupes si no es así... ya he convivido 17 años con este cabello y todas las mañanas estará así - Harry se había tranquilizado, era increíble como sólo Hermione podía conseguir algo así - Gracias.

- No hace falta, quería que te tranquilizaras, no sé a qué viene tanto nerviosismo. Será por los EXTASIS. ¿Ya has estudiado lo suficiente? No quiero que luego estés como loco que no te llega el tiempo y que estás estresado... el Quidditch ya se ha acabado así que no puedes echarle las culpas ¿De acuerdo?

- Quidditch - esa palabra había hecho recordar a Harry varias cosas - A ti no te gusta. Sin embargo, siempre

- Harry, no sigas ¿vale? Creo que para lo que nos queda aquí, es mejor no hablar de cosas pasadas. Todo es muy nostálgico ¿no crees? Esperemos un año para recordar batallitas de Hogwarts. Espero que nos sigamos viendo.

- Dentro de un año, no sé, pero de aquí tres espero poder verte desde que me levanto hasta que me duermo - qué acababa de decir, Harry desvió la mirada de la de Hermione, y comenzó a mirar el fuego de la chimenea que no calentaba, ella no decía nada, Harry se estaba poniendo histérico por dentro, hasta que un leve susurro le hizo girar hacia ella.

Hermione le miraba fijamente.

- ¿Quieres que compartamos casa¿Es lo que me estás proponiendo? Podría venirse Ron. Aunque creo que mis padres no me dejarían, antes he de acabar de estudiar y encontrar trabajo.

- Yo no decía eso. Siempre pensé que eras un as con los sentimientos y que me comprendias perfectamente, pero me he equivocado - Harry comenzaba a pensar que aquel trozo de pergamino no era de Hermione.

- Te comprendo mas de lo que crees. Yo más que nadie deseo verte todos los días de mi vida, desde que me despierto hasta que me duermo. Yo llevo años deseando que este momento llegara, y ahora que está sucediendo no me lo creo. Simplemente porque creía que esto acabaría así, como una gran amistad. Exactamente Harry, tú eres la persona perfecta con la que me gustaría estar siempre, eres capaz de protegerme y yo también a ti. Tú me comprendes, sabes lo que pienso, y puede que yo no sea una chica tan divertida, graciosa, guapa y con tanta popularidad que un chico como tú merezca, pero sin embargo, te tengo como amigo y es más de lo que merezco. Por eso no puedo creer que tú, Harry, no Harry Potter sino Harry sólo, quieras que este junto a ti.

- Yo podría decirte lo mismo. Por este mismo motivo, porque yo para ti soy Harry, solo Harry, no Harry Potter _el niño que vivió_. Para ti soy un chico normal, para cualquier otra soy una leyenda como lo era para Ginny, y a lo mejor como también lo fui para Cho. Tú conoces lo que hay detrás de Harry Potter el niño valiente, según muchos... Piénsalo. Yo también quiero estar junto a ti por Hermione, no Hermione Granger, la famosa niña sabelotodo de Hogwarts -al decir esto sonrió -, contigo he vivido cosas que jamás viviré con nadie. Y sería tan difícil encontrar a una chica que comprendiera todo lo que he pasado, siempre te recordaría Y si no es contigo, no podré ser feliz con nadie.

Hermione se había quedado callada. Los sentimientos de ambos estaban al descubierto. Harry aun no sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras, porque él ni siquiera pensaba que podría sentir algo más por su amiga, pero esto le dejaba claro que una parte de él lo sabía, aunque él mismo no lo acababa de asimilar.

- Nos parecemos a tus padres, con la leve diferencia que ellos no se aguantaron durante 7 años, y nosotros apenas dos meses - Harry la miró extrañado, cómo lo sabía - tu madre también era una sabelotodo, como tú dices - Hermione sonrió - y tu padre era buscador, pero tú no eres un presumido y ni siquiera te tocas el pelo de esa manera. Pero tu padre era un gran mago y se metía en problemas como tú.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Le pregunté a Lupin y a Sirius cuando estuvimos en su casa antes de 5º curso. Perdona si te ha molestado.

- No. Sólo quería saberlo, tienes razón, mi madre defendía a todo el mundo, hasta a Snape, y tú también defiendes a la gente...

- Bien... pues

- Creo que dicho esto, está claro que estamos hechos el uno para el otro - concluyó Harry, dirigiéndole a Hermione una sonrisa.


End file.
